


The Mate Of Venom

by RichardGraysonPercyJackson



Series: Venom Trilogy [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Eddie Brock, Bottom Peter Parker, Explicit Sexual Content, Hurt/Comfort, Kidnapping, M/M, Parent Tony Stark, Peter Parker is Tony Stark's Biological Child, Possessive Venom Symbiote (Marvel), Secrets, Sexual Content, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Top Eddie Brock, Top Venom Symbiote (Marvel), more to come - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-16
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2020-06-29 13:23:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19831120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RichardGraysonPercyJackson/pseuds/RichardGraysonPercyJackson
Summary: It's been two years since the disaster with Venom and even that's not long enough for Tony.So of course that's when the parasite decides to come back. The question is, can they find him before he finds Peter?*sequel to Possessed By Venom





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Y'all wanted a sequel to "Possessed By Venom" (actually, I said there would be one) so here's chapter one!
> 
> keep an eye on the tags, they're gonna be changing as the story progresses. Gonna be a LOT different than "Possessed By Venom"

It was three-fifteen in the afternoon when Tony received a phone call from a nearly hysterical May Parker.

Of course, he hadn’t known who it was until he picked up his phone.

It took about thirty minutes to calm her down before Tony was finally able to figure out why May was calling.

Peter had gone out to the store around ten. Barely twenty minutes after he would have arrived, he called May in a panic, telling her he was fine, he’d be back soon, but not to come looking for him. If he wasn’t back by three, she had to call Mr. Stark.

So she did.

“Alright May, relax,” Tony sent gently, even as his heart beat a mile a minute in fear. “I’ll go look for him now, alright? Can you tell me where he was going? What store and where is it?”

……………...

Tony didn’t know what possessed him to ask Bruce Banner and Captain fucking America to tag along, but the next thing he knew he was creeping through empty halls of a long abandoned mall with Steve Rogers and Bruce Banner following close behind.

“Remind me again why I’m here?” Bruce asked in a whisper.

“Mrs. Parker said Peter might be injured,” Steve replied after a moment of silence in which Tony seemed too distracted to reply. “So you’re just here for on-field med work if needed.”

“But Hulk isn’t needed?” Bruce double checked.

Steve nodded, but was cut off by Tony before he could say anything. “Look.”

There was a store nearby, shadowed in darkness, dripping with…

“Oh my god,” Bruce whispered. “That’s-”

“Venom,” Tony replied, powering up his suit. “Proceed with caution.”

“I thought we got rid of Venom,” Bruce muttered.

“We did,” Steve said, looking over at Tony. “Venom needs to be contained.”

“Peter takes first priority,” Tony snapped. “You know that. He’s my son.”

Steve heaved a sigh. “How about this,” he said calmly. “You and Bruce handle getting Peter. I’ll find a way to keep Venom contained until SHIELD gets here.”

“You called SHIELD?!” Tony snapped.

“Alright, everyone relax,” Bruce demanded, stepping in between the two of them. “Tony, you and I will get to Peter. Steve will wait out here for SHIELD, but they will not move in until we’ve gotten Peter. Deal?”

Tony glared at Steve before huffing. “Fine,” he finally said. “But if SHIELD tries to kidnap him-”

“They won’t,” Steve said. “Don’t worry. They’d have to go through me first.”

“I’m trusting you on that,” Tony said as he and Bruce krept into the store, stepping around piles of black goo, strands hanging from the ceiling.

“Don’t these look like Peter’s webs?” Bruce asked.

“Yeah, so what does that mean?” Tony asked as they followed the blackness which became thicker and thicker, leading them to the biggest mass in the back corner of the store which sat under the only working light which flickered ominously.

“That Venom is copying Peter?” Bruce suggested, letting Tony take the lead. “Tony, wait.”

“What?”

“Look.”

…………………….

“Peter?” Tony called softly, once they had gotten close enough to the black, shifting mass to find Peter, unconscious. The black tentacle type things were wrapped around Peter’s legs and waist as well as pinning his arms to his side.

“Tony,” Bruce said quietly. “Look.”

Indeed, there were dozens of small tentacles wrapped around Peter’s throat. 

“Oh my god,” Tony whispered. He reached forward to rip them off, but Bruce stopped him.

“They’re not choking him,” he said quietly.

“Excuse me?” Tony snapped. “You want to look at my son and tell me that again!?”

“They’re working as a brace,” Bruce said quietly. “I think his neck is broken.”

“Is he alive?”

“His breathing is shallow,” Bruce replied. “But he’s alive.”

“How do we get him out?” Tony asked, looking around. “This mass literally  _ is  _ Venom.”

“I don’t know,” Bruce replied. “But whatever we do, we have to be careful and gentle and-”

The two didn’t see the black mass shaped like a giant’s arm before it slammed into their chests, sending them flying through empty shelves, across the store.

“I’d say Venom knows we’re here,” Tony snapped, suit closing over his body. “Get Peter out of here. I’ll distract Venom!”

“Got it,” Bruce shouted, rushing over to Peter.

……………...

Surprisingly, once Bruce had managed to break the hold Venom had on Peter’s limbs - the hero’s neck was  _ not  _ broken, thank goodness - Venom retreated away from Tony and into the darkness.

Once they were all back in the tower, Tony began his interrogation.

“Are you okay?”

“I’m fine, Tony, seriously,” Peter insisted. “Really. He didn’t hurt me.”

“Pete, you were unconscious in this weird looking nest made, quite literally, of Venom,” Tony declared. 

“He knocked me out on my way to the store,” Peter admitted. “I didn’t even see him.”

“What about your spidey thingy?” Tony asked, hands on his hips as he gazed down at Peter who was seated on the couch, Aunt May next to him. “Can’t your spidey power sense him?”

“My spider sense,” Peter said slowly. “And no. Apparently Venom can get around it. I didn’t even realize he was behind me until.” Peter shrugged. “ _ Wack _ .”

“What did he want you for?” Tony asked.

“No idea,” Peter replied. “He knocked me out again when I woke up in the store or whatever. Well...after we had a fight, anyway.” his phone started buzzing but when he went to answer it, Tony grabbed the phone and immediately declined the call.

“No, we’re not done here,” Tony said firmly. 

Steve had told him if he wanted so badly to make up for the sixteen years he’d missed as Peter’s father, he should try and act more dad like. 

So he placed his hands on his hips, like Steve said would help.

Peter started giggling.

Tony suspected he’d been lied to.

“It’s probably just my roommate,” Peter said, gesturing to his phone, giggles dying down. “Since, you know, I was supposed to come back with grocery’s several hours ago.”

“Roommate?” Bruce asked.

“He means his boyfriend,” May clarified, even as Peter turned red.

“Wait, what?” Tony asked, all thoughts of Venom forgotten. “You have a boyfriend?”

“What part are you confused about?” Peter asked innocently. “That I have a boyfriend or that I’m in a relationship?”

Tony spluttered before shaking his head. “No, stop it! I’m supposed to be figuring out Venom!”

“Is there really anything we can do right now?” May asked. “He’s gone.”

“For the moment,” Tony corrected. “We don’t know when he’ll come back.”

“Exactly,” Peter said. “As much as this scared me, Mr. Stark, Aunt May is right. For the moment, Venom is gone and there’s nothing we can do to track him.”

“SHIELD is on it.”

“Exactly,” Peter said again, getting to his feet and moving backwards to the elevator. “I’ll keep an eye out. But think about this, Mr. Stark. What if he goes after the people I love?”

Aunt May rolled her eyes. “Alright, Peter,” she said with a smile. “Go to Eddie.”

“Ed-Eddie, really?” Tony asked as Peter waved and dashed to the elevator. “His boyfriend’s name is Eddie?”

“He’s a sweet boy,” Aunt May replied. “He’s an investigative journalist.”

“Oh, so just like Peter he goes where he shouldn't be,” Tony said, nodding. “And just like Peter he purposely puts himself in danger.”

“Peter is happy,” Aunt May replied. “And Eddie is nice. That’s what’s important.”

“I don’t suppose I could sway you into giving me his last name so I could perhaps look him up, see what kind of person he is? Maybe talk to a few ex-boyfriends?” Tony asked, batting his eyes.

“I’m afraid not,” Aunt May replied. “Now, is Captain Rogers around? I would like him to take me back to my apartment.”

“I could take you,” Tony objected.

Aunt May’s tone and expression were sweet as she replied, “I’d prefer to be driven by someone who doesn’t have a history of frequent DUIs, even when they’re sober.”

Tony blinked, placing a hand on his heart. “Ouch,” he murmured, even though he was smiling. “No worries, I’ll get Captain Ice-Cream."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter isn't the only one keeping a secret

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well look at that, I uploaded again.
> 
> Magic

“Eddie?” Peter called as he unlocked the door to the apartment, tripping over the threshold. He would have face planted on the floor had he not been grabbed and righted. Peter let out a breathless laugh, smiling up at Eddie.

“Careful there,” Eddie said with a smirk. “You’ll fall.”

“You mean like the first time we kissed?” Peter asked, chuckling. “Right after I fell down three flights of steps?”

Eddie hummed, leaning in to press a gentle kiss to Peter’s lips. “Well,” he murmured, stroking his hands over Peter’s arms. “I suppose it’s a good thing there aren’t any stairs anywhere.”

“You’re in a good mood,” Peter said. “Considering I’m several hours late.”

“And without groceries,” Eddie acknowledged. “Honestly, Peter, I think I’m going to have to get you microchipped so you don’t wander off and get lost.”

Peter laughed, allowing Eddie to guide him over to the couch where they both flopped down together.

“I didn’t get lost,” he muttered. “There was jus a…”

“Complication?” Eddie asked, raising an eyebrow.

“Of course,” Peter replied, grinning. “How did you know?”

Eddie snorted inelegantly. “Cause that’s your excuse for everything.”

“Are you saying I need a new excuse?” Peter asked.

Eddie shrugged. “Maybe,” he replied. “Maybe not. Maybe you should make it up to me.”

Peter grinned, leaning a little closer. “Oh?” he asked. “And how might I do that?”

“I don’t know,” Eddie replied. “Got any ideas?”

“Well, I can’t cook,” Peter replied. “So that’s out of the question.”

Eddie shrugged. “Wasn’t hungry anyway,” he replied. He sat up and leaned into Peter’s personal space so that the eighteen year old - two years younger than Eddie himself - had no choice but to lean away until he was lying on the armrest of the couch.

“Well, surely you have  _ some  _ idea,” Peter said teasingly, reaching up to grab the front of Eddie’s shirt, pulling him down for a quick kiss. Eddie chuckled when they pulled apart.

“If  _ that’s _ what you have in mind,” he said, voice husky. “Then maybe we should move to the bedroom.”

Peter grinned.

…………...

“What’s the matter, Pete?” Eddie asked, grinning as he loomed over his smaller boyfriend, four of his fingers going still from where they’d been working to stretch Peter. “You look a little tense.”

Peter growled, genuinely growled, and Eddie burst out laughing. “Is that Peter-speak to let me know you’re going to rip my throat out?”

“So help me Eddie,” Peter murmured. “If you don’t stop with the foreplay…”

Eddie snorted loudly. “Yeah, okay,” he muttered, withdrawing his fingers and lining himself up with Peter, leaning down so that they were nose to nose.

“What are you going to do?” he asked in a whisper. Before Peter could react, he gripped the slimmer male’s hands and pinned them above Peter’s head, using his weight to keep Peter down.

This was the only thing Peter hated about sex with Eddie. Because he hadn’t told his boyfriend he was Spiderman. So he could never really let himself get lost in ecstasy since he had to say coherent enough to control his strength.

So as fun as Eddie’s roughhousing was, it really wasn’t all that fun. It really just reminded Peter of what he couldn’t tell his boyfriend and it generally just put him in a bad mood for the rest of the evening.

Eddie must have noticed, cause he leaned back and released Peter’s hands. “You alright?” he asked gently. “If you don’t want to do this-”

“No, I do,” Peter assured him with a sigh, reaching up to rub his hands over Eddie’s arms. “I just…” he sighed again. “There’s so much I want to tell you, Ed, but I  _ can’t _ .”

Eddie gave a small smile. “Yeah,” he murmured. “Yeah, there’s a lot I wish I could tell you too. I assume that means we’re putting sex off tonight?”

“Oh no, no, no,” Peter snapped, looping his arms around Eddie’s neck and using just a teeny tiny, barely perceptible fraction of his strength to drag Eddie back down. “No, see you’ve got me excited so now you’re going to finish this.”

Eddie chuckled. “Am I?”

“Finish what you started, Brock,” Peter snapped before adding in a sweeter tone. “Or we’re going to have a problem.”

Eddie’s smirked. Even as he kept Peter distracted with gentle, sexcual touches, he reached into his mind.

_ You seem to know him.  _ Eddie thought.  _ At least, you know what he wants. So what should I do? _

**_Do you want him to come undone quickly or do you wish to draw him out?_ **

Eddie was silent, thinking it over and ignoring the ever impatient young man beneath him.

_ Slow.  _ Eddie replied. _ Make it last a little longer.  _

**_Then give him the best blowjob he’s ever had._ **

Eddie looked down at Peter who gazed back up at him. He slowly moved down his body paying attention to his nipples. 

“Fuck, Eddie.” Peter sighed. Eddie grinned at the curse. He continued his way down finally getting to Peter’s hard cock. He gently licked the tip and moved to the underside of the head. Tiny moans escaped Peters mouth as the smaller fought the urge to bury himself in the stronger man’s mouth. Eddie was careful to pay attention to his balls but as soon as Peter would tense up he would stop. 

“Eddie, what the hell are you trying to do to me?” Peter whined. 

Eddie was silent as he suddenly took Peter’s entire length into his mouth. Peter’s hips arched up and he groaned. Eddie then began to move up and down, using his right hand as an aid. When he heard Peter gasp, he began to use just a little gentle suction.

**_You’re doing quite well. He seems to like it._ **

_ Well I would say so. Look at his toes curling.  _ A few minutes later and Eddie recognized the ragged breathing. He slowed down just a little, just to tease.

Damn, Venom was rubbing off on him.

“No! Fuck, I’m so close! Don’t stop,  _ please _ don’t stop!” 

**_No need to be mean. You know how much it pleasures you to see him come undone. Give him what he wants._ **

Eddie obeyed and resumed his ministrations, being careful to apply the perfect amount of suction.

“I’m so close. So fucking close...yes...just like that….oh fuck...don’t stop...just like that, just like that… I’m gonna cum… I’m cumming!” Eddie felt the hot spurts of cum splash into his mouth and he expertly swallowed it all. He sat up gently rubbing the spider’s quivering legs. 

**_Well done._ **

Peter lay panting trying desperately to catch his breath. “I...I have no words.” he lifted his head to glare weakly at his boyfriend. “What the hell was that man?” 

Eddie shrugged.

…………………...

“I think we should make a baby.”

Peter choked and had to bend over the sink, coughing and gagging until he hacked up the water he’d inhaled.

“What the  _ fuck _ , Eddie?” he snapped, turning to glare at his boyfriend who stood in the doorway of the bathroom.

“Well, I mean, we’re always looking for kinky shit to do,” Eddie replied. “It was just an idea.”

“Eddie, if I had a  _ week _ I couldn’t list all the ways that wouldn’t work.”

“Not like an actual baby,” Eddie said, rolling his eyes. “I think we’re both trainwrecks on our own. A baby would be dead in a week.”

**_A baby would be dead the moment we got hungry._ **

Eddie decided to ignore the symbiote.

“Then please, for the love of fuck, Eddie,” Peter begged, leaning heavily on the vanity. “What the absolute  _ shit  _ could you possibly have meant?!”

**_Indeed, host. We find ourselves curious as well. And we’re in your head._ **

Eddie coughed in his elbow to try and hide the flush on his cheeks the symbiote’s voice always drew out. 

Now don’t get Eddie wrong, he loved Peter. Even if he hadn’t said it yet. But Venom was different. Venom could satisfy Eddie in ways Peter couldn’t.

“It’s a kink,” Eddie mumbled.

“I gathered that,” Peter replied breathlessly. “Explain please.”

Eddie sighed, walking over to wrap his arms around Peter’s waste. “Maybe later?” he suggested, holding Peter tight and close. “Let’s go cuddle.”

Peter sighed, leaning into Eddie. “Very well,” he muttered before bolting upright. “Oh  _ shit _ , I can’t!”

“Why not?”

“I’m supposed to stay at the tower tonight,” Peter replied, rushing out of the bathroom and into the bedroom to get his stuff together. “Cause Mr. Stark and I are working in the lab tomorrow. Oh, I totally forgot.” he looked over at Eddie who had meandered into the room after him. “I am  _ so  _ sorry, Eddie.”

“No, no, it’s alright,” Eddie assured, smiling when Peter rushed over to peck him on the lips. “Seriously. I had a report to write anyway.”

“Get working on it then,” Peter said as he grabbed his house keys. “By Eddie!”

“Bye!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts?


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Venom comes out to play after Peter leaves and Peter and Tony have a talk

Eddie had been working on the same boring report for about four hours now and his vision was spinning.

**_Eddie,_ ** Venom said in a low tone.  **_We’re bored._ **

“Yeah, so am I,” Eddie agreed aloud. “But this is due tomorrow, I have to get it done.”

Venom was silent for a moment.  **_Take a break._ **

Eddie chuckled, shaking his head. “I really can’t do that. If I take a break now, I won’t want to get started again.”

**_Take. A. Break._ **

Eddie huffed. “I  _ can’t _ , Venom. Seriously.”

Venom was silent. Eddie waited a moment until he was certain the symbiote was going to stay quiet. Sighing softly, Eddie put his focus back into the document in front of him.

……………...

“Holy fucking shit,” Eddie groaned, his breath hitched in his throat as he gripped the sides of the chair tightly.

In the back of his head, he heard Venom chuckle which never meant anything when Venom had one of his tentacles shoved impossibly far up Eddie’s ass.

He barely choked back a shocked cry when another tentacle formed from his thigh and wrapped around his cock, slowly stroking him to the edge of orgasm.

“V-Venom?” he choked out. “C-can we move to the b-bed? Pl-ugh. Please?”

**_You wanted to continue to work, Eddie._ ** Venom reminded him calmly.  **_So work. Let us entertain ourselves._ **

“F-fuck you,” Eddie groaned.

Venom hummed.  **_You are._ **

Eddie groaned again. “V-Venom, please.”

Venom gave a low, ominous chuckle.  **_We do so love to hear you beg._ **

…………………………………..

“So...Kiddo.”

Peter rolled his eyes but at least resisted the urge to snort. He and Tony had been working down in the lab for a few hours and he could tell the billionaire had been dying to ask him something.

And he had a pretty good idea about what it was.

“Yes Mr. Stark?” he asked, sitting up and turning to face Tony.

“Your boyfriend,” Tony replied. “Eddie, was it? Short for Edward I’d guess?”

“Mr. Stark, I’m not going to let you stalk my boyfriend.”

Tony pouted for a brief moment. “I’m not gonna  _ stalk _ him,” he insisted, rolling his seat over to be next to Peter who was working on his web shooters. “I’m just gonna...you know…

“Stalk him?” Peter offered, raising an eyebrow.

Tony scowled. “ _ No _ . I’m just gonna do a quick little background check.”

“Right,” Peter said slowly, grinning. “Mr. Stark, Eddie is really nice and I am not going to give you his full name because I don’t need him calling me one day, saying he’s being stalked down the road by Happy.”

“Whaaaat?” Tony said in a long, high voice, scoffing while also avoiding Peter’s gaze which tells the teen that he’s hit the nail on the head perfectly. “ _ No _ . I wouldn’t do that-”

“It would be one of three people,” Peter told him calmly though he was grinning as he held up three fingers and counted down. “Either Happy, Miss Romanoff, or Mr. Barton.”

“Eh….”

“Tony.”

Tony clicked his tongue, lightly shoving Peter’s head. “How come you only call me by my first name when you’re trying to make a point?” he asked while his heart beat wildly in his chest. 

It wasn’t that he didn’t like Peter calling him Tony, it was just that the last several times Peter had called him Tony...it had actually been Venom.

Who they had just seen that damn morning and who had also fucking  _ vanished _ without a goddamn trace.

“Mr. Stark?”

Okay, Tony was freaking out just a little bit. But this was his son, okay?

_ His  _ son.

“Tony!”

Tony jerked, looking up to find Peter staring at him.

“Yep?”

“You okay?” Peter asked. “You started freaking out a bit.”

“I am perfectly fine,” Tony declared. “Actually, I’d be even better if you’d tell me a little more about this Eddie boy.”

Peter groaned. “Mr. Stark-”

“How perfect is it that you end up dating someone who  _ also _ goes where he isn’t supposed to?”

Peter grinned. “Right?” he asked, chuckling. “Hey maybe next time he goes to-”

“No!”

Peter’s cackles echoed around the lab.

……………………………………

“Did you make dinner?” Peter asked as soon as he walked into the apartment.

Eddie chuckled as he set the plates at the table. “Yeah.”

“But it’s late.” Peter frowned as he walked over, eyeing the pasta. “It’s like, eleven.”

“Yeah, and I waited up,” Eddie told him with a shrug. “Figured you’d be hungry when you got back and I was not going to watch you spend another night eating chicken tenders.”

“But they’re good,” Peter pouted though it was with a smile as they took a seat at the table and dished out their servings, Peter helping himself to a bit more which Eddie had expected.

“Yeah, well, I made pasta,” Eddie told him, lightly kicking Peter’s chin under the table. “So suck it up.”

Mature as he was, Peter stuck his tongue out at Eddie who only laughed.

“Did you ever finish your report?” Peter asked a few minutes into dinner.

“Mm, yeah,” Eddie replied, swallowing his mouthful before replying. “Took forever and I got a little distracted.”  _ that’s an understatement. _ “But it’s done and submitted so I am free for the weekend.”

“Oh?” Peter asked, leaning forward. “Are you implying something with that statement, Mr. Brock?”

Eddie grinned. “I am, actually, yes Mr. Parker,” he replied.

“And what were you thinking?”

“Lovely day out of the state,” Eddie replied. “No work, no people, no responsibilities. Just you, me-”

**_And us._ **

Eddie grinned, reaching across the table to take Peter’s hands. “What do you say?”

“I don’t know, Eddie…”

“Come on, Pete,” Eddie begged, giving Peter’s hands a squeeze. “We  _ never _ take a break. It doesn’t even have to be long, just a few hours out of the city.  _ Please _ ? I am so sick of this tiny little apartment, I want to go out and  _ do _ something!”

Peter still looked skeptical before he finally heaved a sigh. “Fine,” he relented, rolling his eyes when Eddie pumped his fist in the air and whispered, “yes!”

“You’re ridiculous,” Peter told him fondly. 

Eddie grinned, jumping to his feet and bounding around the table to press a kiss to Peter’s cheek.

“And yet you continue to enable me,” he told him, squeezing Peter’s shoulders. “So thank you for that.”

Peter rolled his eyes. “Yeah, yeah, alright,” he muttered, lightly shoving Eddie off of his as he got to his feet and grabbed their plates, carrying them over to the sink. 

“I swear, you’re not gonna regret this!” Eddie said, sounding for all the world like a little kid whose parents had just promised him he could be home alone all by himself.

Peter rolled his eyes. “Uh huh, sure,” he muttered, leaving the plates to wash in the morning and walking over to Eddie. “Why don’t we just head to bed and you can be excited for tomorrow when it’s tomorrow.”

Eddie beamed, bouncing over to press a quick kiss to Peter’s lips. “Come on!” he called, grabbing Peter’s wrist and dragging him into the bedroom. “The sooner we go to sleep, the sooner tomorrow comes!”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony invites Eddie and Peter to dinner and Venom pulls a stunt that has Eddie realizing that maybe the other isn't exactly what he thought

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for changing the story summery for the third time. The first one didn't work and neither did the second one. Uhgh

TWO YEARS EARLIER

“Wait, so does this mean I can’t ever go through metal detectors now?”

Tony stared at him. “Bruce just told you an alien parasite shredded most of your organs in an attempt to keep using you as a hostage and after telling you how we repaired the damage, you ask if you can go through metal detectors?”

“Well yeah,” Peter replied, shrugging, voice still hoarse from the damage he and Venom had done to it when Tony had finally taken the monster down. “It’s called a coping mechanism, Mr. Stark.”

Tony opened his mouth to correct Peter and remind him to call him  _ Tony _ only to freeze and shake his head.

“You know what?” He said, leaning forward to rest his arms on the rails of Peter’s bed in the medbay. “You just keep on calling me Mr. Stark, kid.”

“Why does that sound like sarcasm?” Peter asked skeptically.

“It’s not, it’s not,” Tony assured. “Just don’t think I’ll be able to hear you calling me ‘Tony’ without thinking of Venom.”

“Well then, it’s a good thing I plan to call you ‘Mr. Stark’ until one of us dies.”

“Hopefully that’ll be me.”

Peter gasped loudly, hand flying to his chest. “Mr.  _ Stark _ !” he declared despite the clear pain that speaking was calling him.

“Nuh uh, you don’t get a say in this,” Tony chastised though they were both smiling. “I’m not going to your funeral, kid.”

“And I won’t go to yours.”

“Then it’s settled,” Bruce said as he walked up. “You’re both immortal. Hooray. Now Peter, can you please stop talking? You need to rest your voice, you and Venom did a lot of damage to it.”

Peter chuckled, giving Bruce a two fingered solute but as soon as the doctor was gone, he leaned over to Tony and whispered,

“If we’re immortal, can we sign a blood pact so if one of us gets hurt-”

Tony smacked his arm.

………………………….

NOW

“How come you always get to drive?” Peter asked as the car sped down the road, New York a distant speck on the horizon behind them.

“Because I am the oldest,” Eddie declared, adding internally.  _ And if anything happens, Venom can get protect us both. _

Surprisingly, Venom said nothing to that though Eddie felt him stir in the back of his mind.

Peter snorted, shaking his head. “Yeah, alright,” he drawled. “Sure, that’s a fair reason.”

“And maybe because I don’t trust you to drive.”

Peter gasped, throwing a hand over his chest. “Eddie, I’m  _ hurt _ !” he declared loudly. “I’m a great driver!”

Eddie leveled him the best side-eyed look he was able to while still keeping his eyes mostly on the road.

“Sure about that?” he asked, a teasing tone to his voice. “Remember last month?”

“That was an accident.”

“You hit Mr. Stark with your car.”

“I didn’t  _ hit _ him!” Peter objected. “I just gave him a little tap.”

“He fell.”

“He’s  _ fine _ .”

“He was clutching his leg and rolling on the ground.”

“He’s just a drama queen.”

“He called Dr. Banner in from Russia to make sure he was okay.”

“I said I was sorry!”

Eddie continued to look at him before chuckling and turning his attention back to the road.

“I’m just teasing.”

Peter huffed but there was no denying the smile on his face. “You know, I’m tempted to take one of those cheesy ‘picture of the driver’ things but I know Mr. Stark stalks my social media and I wouldn’t put it past him to take what little of your face he can see and run it through every single facial recognition software he has.”

“You really don’t want us to meet, do you?”

Peter huffed, shrugging. “I mean...believe me, I do, it’s just that I know Mr. Stark is paranoid. He’s going to pull up everything about you from the moment you were born to three seconds before you walked through the door.”

“That’s a little excessive.”

“Right?”

“Did he give you that kind of background check when you met?”

Peter took a moment to think. of a lie. He did really want to tell Eddie he was Spider-Man but he knew that was something that was best kept secret until he was sure Eddie could be trusted.

“I think he just saw this scrawny smart kid and took his chances.” 

“So for all he knew, you were a cannibal.”

“And cannibal who was smarter than the maj.”

“A cannibal is a cannibal. How was he supposed to know you were a good cannibal? Maybe you got your powers from eating another genius or something.”

Peter laughed loudly. “Eddie, that’s disgusting!” he told him though he was still grinning. Once they most stopped laughing so much, Peter spoke again. “So where exactly are we going cause we’ve totally left New York like, thirty minutes ago and Mr. Stark is probably gonna call me any minute to ask why I’m not-”

As if on cue, Peter’s phone started ringing. Tony’s caller ID popped up on the screen. (and a picture from when he’d once sneezed so hard Bucky’s immediate reaction had been to punch the closest thing in the face - which had been Steve).

“What did I tell you?” Peter asked, rolling his eyes as he answered the call and put it on speakerphone with a cheerful, “Hi Mr. Stark!”

_ “Hey kid. Wanna tell me why you’re thirty minutes out of the city and driving sixty miles an hour?” _

“Technically, I’m not driving,” Peter said calmly.

“ _ Good,”  _ Tony praised. “ _ Last time you drove, you hit me with your car.” _

“I didn’t hit you!” Peter cried while Eddie lost his mind laughing in the driver’s seat. “It was a tap, Mr. Stark!”

“I  _ fell _ !”

“You were being dramatic!”

“I had to call Bruce in from Russia!”

“No you didn’t, there wasn’t even a bruise!”

“Holy shit!” Eddie wheezed as he slapped the four-way lights on, pulling the car over to the side of the road. “Holy shit, I can’t breathe!”

Peter rolled his eyes, glaring at Eddie who was laughing so hard he was almost crying, entire body shaking as he clutched his stomach.

Of course, as soon as Tony heard someone else’s voice, he became all serious. “Peter, who is that?”

Peter rolled his eyes again. “It’s just Eddie,” he replied. “We pulled over cause he’s laughing too hard.”

“I said the  _ exact _ same thing!” Eddie cried. “Oh my god, this is the best day of my life!”

“You’re both overreacting!” Peter declared. “If I didn’t know any better, I’d assume you two were plotting against me!”

Tony chuckled. “ _ But in all seriousness _ ,” he said, getting back to the point at hand.  _ “Where are you guys headed?” _

“Day trip,” Peter replied. “Other than that, I have no idea where the ultimate destination is.”

“Death is the ultimate destination, in the end,” Eddie said as he finally turned off their warning lights and pulled back ont the road. “Isn’t it?”

Tony was silent for a moment, digesting what Eddie had said before replying, “ _ Are we sure Eddie is a different person? How do I know he’s not just a clone of you? A Peter Parker 2.0?” _

“I guess we’ll just never know, Mr. Stark,” Peter replied.

Tony hummed. “Mm, don’t like that,” he muttered, rolling his eyes when Peter laughed. “So when do I get to meet Peter 2.0?”

Peter sighed. “Mr Stark-”

“Tomorrow at the tower. Dinner at five. Don’t be late.” Tony hung up.

“Well then,” Eddie said once Peter had muttered some choice words before sliding his phone away. “Looks like I finally get to meet Tony Stark.”

“Yeah,” Peter agreed. “Say goodbye to your privacy.”

“Oh trust me,” Eddie said. “I said goodbye to my privacy a long time ago.”

………………

MIDNIGHT

**_We want to show you something._ **

Eddie opened his eyes and frowned at the ceiling before rolling his head on the pillow to glance over at Peter who was fast asleep, one arm thrown over his eyes and one leg thrown over Eddie’s.

Shaking his head, Eddie carefully extracted himself from Peter and slipped out of the window onto the fire escape, feet stinging when they touched the cold metal.

“Show me something?” he replied in a whisper. “Show me what?”

**_Come._ **

Eddie rolled his eyes as Venom formed over him before throwing them off the fire escape, scaling the wall of the apartment next to them before sprinting across the rooftops until they finally dropped down into an ally. Venom easily picked up and chucked the manhole cover before descending into the sewers.

Eddie wasn’t sure how long they wandered before they finally came to a dead end. At least, he thought it was a dead end until Venom climbed up the wall and slipped into a small hole between the wall and ceiling, dropping down into a semi-circular room which had a pile of blankets against the wall and looked to Eddie like a nest of some sort.

“Venom?” he asked once the symbiote had faded back. Eddie couldn’t help the uneasy feeling in his gut as he looked around the room. The one with no way in and no way out save for Venom’s way. For the first time since the symbiote attached to him, Eddie did not feel safe.

**_You are host._ **

“Uh...y-yeah?”

**_Peter is mate._ **

Eddie blinked. “Excuse me?” he demanded.

**_You are host. Peter is mate. Peter is_ ** **ours** **_._ **

“No, no, no, no,” Eddie said quickly, shaking his head rapidly. “No, Venom, Peter isn’t a  _ toy _ . He-he’s-”

**_Mate._ **

“No!” Eddie shouted, his voice echoing around the room. “Oh god, Venom, no! No, he’s not! Peter-I love Peter but he isn’t-he isn’t a toy or a pet, okay? He has family, he has an Aunt.”

Venom was quiet for a long time and just when Eddie was starting to think that he had finally grasped the concept of ‘no’, the symbiote spoke, his words causing fear to pool in Eddie’s belly.

**_Then we will dispose of her._ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Will Aunt May die? Maybe maybe not. Maybe you should keep an eye on the tags just in case


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eddie and Peter have dinner with Tony.
> 
> They never make it home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> : )

“I’m the one meeting him, shouldn’t I be anxious?” Tony asked when Peter got up and started pacing the living room for the hundredth time.

“I just don’t want you to grill him on his life or his intentions with me, Mr. Stark,” Peter replied, coming to a stop in front of the genius. “He already got that from May.”

“Yes, but he didn’t get the Tony version,” Tony told him.

“You mean the one where you tell him about the time he stole when he was two and didn’t know any better?”

“He stole something?”

Peter sighed though he couldn’t deny the smile on his face. “You’re missing the point, Mr. Stark.”

“No, no, I get it,” Tony said, waving him off with a sigh. “Alright, alright, no embarrassing him.”

“And I also told Eddie to not give you his last name.”

“Well that’s no fun.”

Peter was, surprisingly, thankful when the elevator doors opened and Eddie walked in.

“Hey!” he greeted with a smile that promptly slipped off his face when he saw the concern and - perhaps - fear in Eddie’s eyes. “Eddie? What’s wrong?”

“Can I talk to you?” Eddie asked in a strained tone. “Alone?”

“No such thing as alone here, my good sir,” Tony called from where he was still sitting on the couch though there was no denying he was as concerned about Eddie’s behavior as Peter was.

“Tony’s right,” Peter said, wrapping his fingers gently around Eddie’s wrist. “But something’s obviously wrong.”

“No, no, it’s…” Eddie sucked in a breath. “Fine. Sorry. Um…”

“Eddie,” Peter asked carefully. “Did something happen?”

“No, I…” Eddie took a slow breath. “No. Took a nap before coming, big mistake. Bad dream, that’s all. Had me shaken.”

Peter didn’t believe him for a second and one look at Tony said the other genius didn’t believe it either but thankfully he kept his mouth shut, instead clapping his hands together and standing.

“Well now that you’re here, why don’t we go and get something to eat? I’m starving.”

Peter gave Tony a subtle nod of thanks when the inventor walked away, turning to face Eddie and giving the other’s hand a gentle squeeze.

“We’ll talk when we get home, okay?” he asked.

Eddie nodded though he still looked distressed as they followed Tony out to the kitchen.

“Yeah,” he said softly. “Okay.”

………………………………….

Tony didn’t interrogate Eddie as much as Peter had been expecting. Actually, once Eddie had mentioned a report he’d done on whether or not Oscorp was poisoning New York waters, he seemed all for it.

“I like him!” Tony said cheerfully when Eddie had briefly excused himself to the bathroom. “You have my express permission to date him.”

“We’re already dating and living together,” Peter pointed out, grinning. “But thanks.”

“Oh no, I was gonna plan something so you would  _ have _ to break up, if I didn’t like him.”

“You’re ridiculous.”

“Hey, now we know where you got it from.”

Peter rolled his eyes. It had been two years since they found out Peter was biologically Tony’s son and despite all that time, they hadn’t really talked about it.

Oh no, they  _ joked _ about it. All the time, actually. They’d just never had a real, honest to god sit down and serious discussion about it.

Peter was pretty sure neither of them actually  _ wanted _ to which he was perfectly okay with. And he suspected Tony knew that too since the other had never brought it up either.

“Hey, you alright?” Peter asked when Eddie returned, face pale. “You don’t look so good.”

“Not feeling well,” Eddie replied weakly, hands shaking as he returned to his seat.

“Do you want to go home?”

Eddie looked uneasy, ducking his head for a moment before replying in a tone that had Peter’s spider-senses tingling briefly,

“Yes.”

“Okay,” Peter agreed, ignoring his senses (which he’d come to regret in about ten minutes) and standing, prompting Eddie to do the same. “Sorry to just eat and leave, Mr. Stark.”

“No, no, take your man home,” Tony said, obviously still enjoying making jokes at Peter’s expense. “Text me when you get home, alright?”

“You say that like you’re not going to track my phone the entire way,” Peter said, rolling his eyes. “But yeah, I will. Eddie? You ready?”

“Yes.”

……………………………………

Eddie couldn’t breath.  _ Venom, please.  _ He begged, unable to even move as the symbiote had control over Eddie’s body and voice, something the journalist hadn’t even known he was capable of doing.  _ Don’t do this, please don’t do this. _

“Eddie?” Peter asked from the passenger seat. “Are you sure you’re okay?”

_ Venom, please, he doesn’t know. He’s...shit Venom he- _

**_Mate knows more than you think._ **

Eddie’s entire body tingled when Peter gently placed a hand on his shoulder, unaware of the monster lurking inside. The one Eddie had been with for two years, the one Eddie had  _ trusted _ and was only just learning that that choice was a very very poor one.

“Eddie, maybe you should pull over,” Peter suggested. He was starting to get a headache from his spider-sense going crazy and for the life of him, he couldn’t figure out what the problem was.

If he was being honest, it was always there when he was with Eddie. Not drastic enough for him to be worried but there enough that he was somewhat aware of it.

Now though...now it was off the charts and Peter wished he knew what had changed. It was Eddie, obviously. Something about Eddie had changed. The only question was-

The problem with your spider-sense going off constantly is that you’re not really prepared for your boyfriend to grab your head and smash it so hard into the passenger window that you black out.

An all too familiar voice rasping,  **_Sleep, Mate_ ** was the last thing Peter heard.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know your thoughts


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony races after Peter's still tracker and Peter wakes up

Tony should have called May. He should have called May or Steve or  _ someone _ and given them a heads up of ‘ _ hey, Peter’s tracker stopped moving on the side of the road and has been there since late last night, I’m going to check on him _ ’

But instead, Tony hopped in his own car and spread after it, panic making his heart beat wildly because even though he knew it was probably nothing, maybe his phone or whatever got tossed out the window or they pulled over or something...something in his gut tells him Peter is in danger.

He makes it to the tracker in record speed, heart nearly stopping in his heart at the sight of Eddie’s car pulled over to the side of the road, passenger door open and the roof of the car ripped off like something had climbed in.

Or out.

Swallowing thickly, Tony turned off his car and applied a single gauntlet of his suit, just in case, creeping towards the car and being thankful it’s daylight as he called,

“Peter? Eddie? Empty car?”

He rounded the car slowly, coming to a stand still at the sight of Peter’s phone and wallet (along with Eddie’s) abanded in the passenger seat along with a generous amount of blood and webbing.

But that wasn’t what had Tony picking up his phone and calling Steve for.

“Steve?” he said, eyes wide and locked on the scene.

“ _ Tony? What’s wrong?” _

“It’s Venom. He has Peter.”

…………………………………….

“Without his phone, we have no way to track him.”

Tony stared blankly at Steve. “Do I look stupid?” he asked. “I  _ know _ that, Rogers. But he’s my kid and that monster has him again-”

“And Eddie,” Bruce commented from where he was crouched next to the car, swabbing samples of the blood.

Those two words had Tony freezing and muttering a quick, “Fuck.”

“Language,” Steve admonished though he seemed to notice Tony’s revelation. “What is it?”

“Venom doesn’t have Eddie,” Tony said. “He  _ is _ Eddie.”

“It would make sense,” Bruce agreed, walking over to the two. “Venom needs a host to survive, that much we’ve managed to figure out.”

“And there was likely no one else on the road last night either,” Tony agreed, hands on his hips as he tried not to freak out. “I knew I shouldn’t have trusted him.”

“What do you mean?”

“Venom must have been trying to take peter last night,” Tony told them. “As soon as he got to the tower, he asked Peter if they could talk alone and when we said there’s pretty much no ‘alone’ in the tower, he seemed to get a little bit more freaked out.”

“You think Venom’s been controlling Eddie from the start?”

“Maybe.”

“So now what?” Bruce asked. “Do we assume Venom and Eddie are the same or should we assume Venom has both Peter and Eddie?”

“Either way, it doesn’t help us,” Tony pointed out, glaring over at the busted up car. “But...it doesn't make sense for Eddie to be Venom.”

“Why not?” Steve asked, walking over to the car to continue investigating though Tony doubts he’ll find anything Bruce missed.

“They’ve been together for several months, maybe a year,” Tony replied. “Why would Venom wait this long to strike?”

“Maybe he wasn’t strong enough,” Bruce suggested. “The attack we pulled at the tower to unbind him from Peter was powerful. Maybe he needed time with a new host to recover.”

“Maybe,” Tony agreed quietly, though he didn’t really believe it. “Or maybe he needed Eddie to trust him. To think he was something  _ good _ . Like-”

“Like how he got Peter to trust him,” Steve commented, still crouched next to the car. “Right?”

“The parasite is a master of lies, after all,” Tony muttered. He huffed, anger and worry boiling in his belly.  _ When we get Peter back.  _ He thought to himself.  _ We are going to have a talk about this father-son thing. No more putting it off. _

“Tony,” Bruce said suddenly, drawing Steve and Tony’s attention. “Peter’s Aunt.”

“What about her?”

“Venom was going after her before, remember?”

Tony’s eyes went wide. “Shit,” he cursed as he turned and sprinted to his car. “Banner with me, Stars and Stripes, call Nat and bird-boy and get them down here to help you try and figure out where Venom might have taken Peter.”

Bruce gave a short nod as he dashed after him, Steve already pulling out his phone to call their resident assassins.

“I swear, if Venom kills her,” Tony whispered. “I’m gonna rip him apart.”

_ Peter will never forgive me. _

“She’ll be fine, Tony,” Bruce assured as they sped down the road at a speed the doctor was only slightly uncomfortable with. “We’ll get there in time.”

_ I hope. _

………………………………….

Peter’s head ached and his limbs felt numb. Through what little he  _ could _ feel though, he was pretty sure there was a tacky wetness to the side of his head and nothing but pain.

When he tried to open his eyes, however, all he saw was darkness. He groaned softly, the sound cutting off almost instantly when something soft and warm laid over his body.

He went utterly still, barely breathing but when he tried to open his eyes to find out what (or who) was layered overtop of him, all he could see was the frustrating darkness again. He was distracted, at least, by fingers dancing along the side of his face and he couldn’t help but relax slightly at the voice.

“Shit, Peter. Fuck, okay, this is going to hurt.” his next words had Peter frowning (at least internally since he couldn't feel his face). “You  _ promised _ you wouldn’t hurt him!”

Eddie’s quiet for a long time and no matter how hard Peter strains to hear whoever Eddie’s talking to, all he can hear is his boyfriend’s heavy breathing and rapid hard.

“Look at him!” Eddie snarled. “He’s got shards of  _ glass _ in his face! I don’t care if he’s mate or not, you  _ hurt _ him.”

Eddie’s hand is against the injured side of his head and Peter only dimly finds it interesting that he can’t even flinch away at the pain that comes with Eddie slowly removing one of the shards.

“Sorry Peter,” Eddie whispered. “God, fuck, this is all my fucking fault. I trusted him, I…” he sucked in a sharp breath before growling out, “Mind your own fucking business, you godddamn  _ parasite.” _

Peter wants desperately to ask what’s going on but everytime he tries to open his mouth, it’s like his body doesn’t belong to him anymore. Which is a sensation he hasn’t felt since…

Since…

Since Venom.

Oh no.

Oh this is…this is not... _ not _ good.

As if to prove his theory, Peter internally shudders at the gentle sensation of a caress against his mind and the whispered words of something he’d long since hoped was dead.

**_Rest, Mate. Host will care for you._ **

He couldn’t have fought unconsciousness if he’d been able to try.

_ Please hurry, Mr. Stark. _

……………………………

“This is my fault.”

“How is this your fault?” Steve asked gently.

“I should have protected her.”

“Tony, we had no way of knowing Venom was coming back-”

“He attacked Peter at the store, remember?” Tony snapped. “Of  _ course _ he’d come back for Peter. I just…”

“Okay, so we should have assumed he’d come back for Peter,” Steve said slowly. “But we couldn’t have known he’d go after May.”

“We should have.”

“Tony,” Steve said firmly. “You and Bruce got to her in time.”

“But now she’s in surgery since that bastard broke every bone in her body.”

“But she’s  _ alive _ .”

“Both of her lungs were punctured and her heart was barely beating.”

“But it was beating all the same.”

“Do you always have to be so damn optimistic?”

“Yes.”

Tony groaned, burying his face in his hands. “What am I supposed to tell her?” he asked. “When she wakes up and eventually asks where Peter is? I can’t just tell her I don’t know! I’m a genius, Steve! Knowing things is literally my job description.”

“Technically your job description is saving people,” Bruce commented as he stepped out of the medbay.

“How is she?” Tony asked. “May, I mean? Obviously, who else would I be talking about?”

Bruce sighed. “The damage Venom did to her was extensive but I’m not sure he was trying to kill her,” he replied. “Snapping her neck would have been easier than the torture I’m thinking he inflicted.”

“But he’s Venom,” Tony pointed out. “Who’s to say he wanted to drag out her pain as long as he could.”

“Eitherway, she’s going to live,” Bruce stressed. “We have her in a medically induced coma for now though and that’s how we’re going to keep her until we’re sure she’s stable enough to wake up.”

“In the meantime, we focus our efforts on finding Peter and Eddie,” Steve declared.

“How?” Tony asked. “We don’t know the first thing about Venom.”

“We know he was with HYDRA, likely tortured,” Steve pointed out, reminding Tony of where the whole Venom problem even started. “We know he  _ needs _ a host to survive. We know he has an obsession with Peter.”

“Wow,” Tony drawled. “That tells us absolutely  _ nothing _ .”

Bruce sighed, watching Tony turn and storm off before he turned to Steve. “He’s just stressed.”

“I understand,” Steve agreed. “But...he has a point. That doesn’t really tell us anything. We don’t know if Venom wants to kill Peter or not. We have no idea if we should…” he trailed off but Bruce knew what he was trying to say.

“We don’t know if we need to be looking for a corpse.”


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter wakes up and argues with Eddie until something big and powerful takes control of the situation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh yeah, this story.

Peter woke up with a quiet groan, head throbbing as a reminder of a distant injury.

“Peter?” he heard somewhere nearby. “Are you awake?”

Peter groaned, shifting on the soft something he was laying on, prying his eyes open and frowning up at the brick ceiling before Eddie stepped into view.

Taking a few moments to swallow several times and wet his lips, Peter rasped, “You look like shit.”

Eddie gave a weak, slightly insane, almost breathless laugh as he carefully helped Peter into a seated position.

“You look a little worse,” Eddie admitted to him, taking a seat next to Peter in the-

“Is this a nest?” Peter asked, voice still hoarse and head still throbbing. Rubbing his eyes, Peter finally looked around and got a good look at the half-circle like brick walled room they seemed to be in. “Eddie?” he asked when his boyfriend said nothing in reply. “Where are we?”

Eddie sucked in a breath. “It’s...a long story,” he replied. “And it’s entirely my fault.”

“I don’t understand,” Peter muttered, head throbbing as his spider sense woke up and freaked out. “What’s going on?”

Eddie sucked in a breath, letting it out slowly before shifting to fully face Peter. “Okay, so...so…” he closed his eyes, groaning. “Two years ago I met this...symbiote called Venom-” he didn’t notice the way Peter went stiff at the name. “He needed a host and he chose me.”

“O-oh,” Peter mumbled, unsure of what else to say because oh dear god, if Venom was there and he had Eddie…

“I thought I could trust him,” Eddie mumbled. “And for the last two years, everything was fine and then the other day…”

“What happened?” Peter asked, shoving away his own pain and  _ paralyzing fear _ in order to focus on his concern for Eddie.

“He showed me this place,” Eddie replied, gesturing around. “And he called you…”

_ Sleep, mate. _

_ Rest, mate, host will care for you. _

“Mate,” Peter mumbled.

Eddie nodded. “Yeah.”

“So…” Peter sucked in a soft breath. “So what does that mean?”

Eddie shook his head. “I don’t know.”

……………………………………

“There’s no way out of here,” Eddie said, seated in the nest and watching as Peter slumped against the wall on the other side of their prison, cradling his still throbing his head in his hands. 

“Yes there is,” Peter muttered, gesturing above himself. “There’s a little hole to slip through up there. If we can climb up and through…” he huffed, shaking his head. “It wouldn’t matter,” he declared. “Because Venom is faster.” he looked up at Eddie. “Is he listening?”

“I don’t know,” Eddie replied. “I can’t feel him and he hasn’t reacted to anything you’ve said.”

“Great,” Peter muttered.  _ I could always try to escape when Eddie’s asleep. _ He thought to himself, eyeing Eddie who had flopped back in the nest with a huff.  _ But what if Venom goes after Aunt May? Or Mr. Stark? And what’s the point of running when he’s fast then me? _

“Peter?”

“Mm hm?”

“I’m…” Eddie sat up, guilt in his eyes. “I am really,  _ really _ sorry. This is  _ all _ my fault-”

At those words, Peter felt a rush of anger flood his veins so he couldn’t help the harshness in his tone when he declared,

“Yeah, Eddie, this  _ is _ your fault,” he snapped, forcing himself to get to his feet despite the pain in his head. Eddie stood as well, probably more born of instinct than anything else. “If you had just  _ told _ me, we could have gotten  _ rid _ of him!”

Dimly, Peter remembered that Eddie didn’t know Peter knew Venom from a previous experience but at the moment, he was too angry to give a damn.

“Peter,” Eddie muttered, a look of fear in his eyes. “Venom’s listening.”

Peter didn’t really give much of a shit. “I don’t  _ care _ ,” he snapped. “What can he do to-”

Peter never got to finish that sentence because suddenly Eddie wasn’t in front of him anymore. Suddenly Peter was pinned against the wall by a huge hand around his torso, seven feet of Venom towering above him.

“Mate will be calm now,” the symbiote hissed, face mere inches from Peter’s own.

“Let Eddie go,” Peter begged, feeling like nothing more than a rag doll where his feet didn’t meet the floor, pinned by Venom. “Let him  _ go _ , Venom.”

“No,” Venom replied, grinning. “Not until mate is calm.”

Peter sneered. “Well maybe I won’t be calm until you let Eddie go.”

Venom stared.

…………………………………

“Have you eaten anything since Peter went missing?” Steve asked, standing in the doorway of Tony’s lab, arms crossed over his arms.

“Have you done anything useful since Peter went missing?” Tony snapped back without turning his gaze away from whatever he was working on.

Steve sighed. “Tony, you’re no good to Peter if you’re exhausted and dying of starvation,” he commented.

“Yeah and you’re not good in general,” Tony replied, finally looking up to glare at Steve. “So get your blue ass back upstairs and keep your damn mouth shut until you find my  _ fucking _ son!” by the end, Tony was on his feet and shouting, eyes wide and manic.

Steve, unfazed, merely watched calmly before giving a small nod. “Take care of yourself, Tony,” he said. “You don’t want to collapse when we find Peter.”

Tony pressed his lips together, watching Steve go before he took another seat and buried his head in his hands.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts?

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know your thoughts!


End file.
